Rizzoli on 34th Street
by loneranger67
Summary: Santa is stranded in Boston and someone needs to save Christmas. A sleepy Jane and a 'reindeer whisperer' are his only hope... For anyone who 'believes', a coffee break sized 'AU' one shot.


'They know that Santa's on his way.

He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh...

And every mother's child is going to spy

To see if reindeer really know how to fly...'

~0~

 **Christmas Eve, 6pm Boston PD**.

"Okay, that's me officially done." Detective Rizzoli said as she grabbed her keys from her desk and made her way over to Sergeant Korsak.

She threw her jacket on and slid her hair out from under the collar, then made sure her gift for Maura was safely tucked in her pocket - now really wouldn't be the time to lose _that_.

"Maura's gonna think I've left her if I don't get home soon" she said as she quickly kissed Korsak on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Vince...I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

Vince wiped his cheek. "Night Jane...I'll be there...and be careful driving home okay? I know you're all excited about Christmas, but it's started snowing...and you know what Maura's like..."

He knew that Jane knew what he meant.

" _Get there five minutes late not fifty years early_ " Jane said, trying to mimic Maura's concerned tones. "I know Vince...I'll be careful okay?" she assured him.

"And don't forget to bring the egg nog...you know that's the only reason we invite you..." she laughed as she headed out of the department.

"Uh huh...well I figured it wasn't for my witty repartee" Korsak shouted to her across the room.

"And make sure you're asleep by midnight...you know the big man won't come if you're still up!" he added with a serious tone.

Jane smiled - the pair of them were like big kids when it came to Christmas.

"Don't worry, he'll come. I'm so tired I'll be asleep by ten..." she replied as she headed to her car, and could finally head home to spend Christmas with her favourite Medical Examiner.

It seemed as if Boston had been awash with homicides lately, and a stack of cases in the last couple of months had left Jane feeling close to exhaustion. For the last few days the only thing that had kept her going was the thought of having a whole week off with Maura.

It was going to be the perfect Christmas.

 _Any_ time spent with Maura was wonderful, but there was just something so special about Christmas. Jane had never lost that childlike wonder when it came to the presents under the tree, the decorations, and the way people seemed to be so much nicer to one another - it was just a shame the criminals couldn't follow their example.

Maura always made Christmas day itself seem to last forever, but Jane's favourite part was when they'd sit together in bed, first thing, before the family arrived, and they'd open their stockings. It was about the only part of the day that was just for them. They would save the other presents for later and open them with the rest of the family, but this little ritual was just for them.

For years now Jane would tell Maura that they must've been _really_ good this year - Santa Claus had left them so many presents - and Maura would always play along. Jane really seemed to throw herself into 'believing' - sometimes it was almost enough to convince Maura...but not completely. She was a scientist first, and logic dictated that she was not yet fully in touch with her inner child...according to Jane.

She sat in the car and tried to stifle a huge yawn as she started the engine - it was definitely time to go home. The radio came on and of course the station was playing Christmas songs. She cranked the heating up and pulled out of the garage into the snowy orange lit hue of the Boston night as 'Driving Home for Christmas' came on.

She sang as she drove, and changed the words a couple of times so she was singing 'Driving home to _Maura'_ and there were indeed 'red lights all around' as the evening's extra traffic began to slow everyone down.

As she sat at some lights she noticed the time - 6.25 - jeez, she really was going to be late.

When the lights changed she decided to take a short cut that she knew would save her at least fifteen minutes and so when it was safe she pulled a more than slightly illegal u-turn.

She was still singing as she drove - she knew she was tired and it was helping her to stay awake...'He sees you when you're sleeping...'

After a minute or so she noticed the road ahead seemed almost empty, it was strange to be suddenly so quiet when it seemed half of Boston was out on the roads just now.

In the distance she could see _more_ red lights - again, strange when there was no traffic...maybe there'd been an accident at the end of the street.

As Jane drove towards the lights her cop instincts were kicking in - she was very aware that there didn't seem to be anyone else around, and apart from the lights up ahead it was pitch dark.

It just seemed _too_ quiet, like a possible set up.

She made sure her gun was uncovered and checked all her mirrors as she drove the last fifty yards, before slowly bringing the car to a halt. She'd been thinking about calling for back up, but changed her mind as soon as she saw the scene in front of her...and couldn't quite believe her eyes.

''You _have_ to be kidding me...''

"Woh there Blitzen... just settle down will you?" the man in the red and white suit said with some exasperation, as the reindeer fidgeted after their unexpected pit stop.

"Good grief...between you and Comet I've just about had enough."

The bearded man sighed wearily, but perked up when he saw the headlights of Jane's car approaching.

He took a firm hold of Rudolph's reins - after tonight's performance he wasn't taking any chances - and he crossed his fingers that whoever it was in the car could see them.

He was in need of a miracle - maybe this was it.

Jane sat in the car and surveyed the scene in front of her, deciding she must be more tired than she thought.

She was apparently staring at 'Santa Claus', and eight, wait, was it eight? No...she recounted... _nine_ reindeer, their hooves all clattering on the road as they jostled for position in a quiet side street in central Boston.

It sounded like really bad tap dancing.

Santa Claus had come to town, and while crash landing in Boston wasn't in the itinerary, at least this woman could actually _see_ him.

Perhaps she _could_ just be the one to save Christmas.

~0~

Jane stepped out of the car and tentatively made her way over to 'Santa'.

She wasn't convinced that she wasn't being pranked, but then remembered that the Christmas Carnival was in town, and figured perhaps they were a part of the show and had somehow got themselves lost.

"Uh...good evening, um... _Santa?_ " She could hardly believe what she was saying.

'You're a little off the beaten track here aren't you?" she said to the avuncular looking man.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli from Boston PD" she added as she showed him her badge. "Can I be of any assistance here? Is there somewhere you need to be?" she asked, as 'Santa' looked her up and down in some detail, which to be honest worried Jane a little.

 _Indeed there was, and soon,_ he thought to himself.

"Rizzoli" he said, obviously thinking hard about the name, as Jane looked _him_ up and down too.

" _Rizzoli_...ah, yes, Jane _Clementine_ Rizzoli, Dorchester...1974-78...if I'm not mistaken." he said, sounding quite pleased with himself for remembering. Jane just looked at him in amazement...how did he know about her middle name?

"Two brothers...Francis and...now, _who_ was the other one?" he stroked his beard in thought..."Hmm, I think he may have made the naughty list a few too many times." he said with some amusement as he continued thinking.

'This isn't happening', Jane thought to herself, 'I'm gonna wake up tomorrow morning and tell Maura how I had this really weird Santa dream...' she looked at the reindeer, and then back to 'Santa'. They all _looked_ so real though, the gold buttons on his coat looked expensive, and that beard was _definitely_ real she thought. She resisted the urge to give it a tug.

"Ah...I have it now... _Thomas!_ " Santa said, proudly. "Thomas Edwin Rizzoli...made the list three years straight..." he trailed off, shaking his head, and looked at Jane, who looked back at him in no small measure of wonder. She slowly raised a finger and pointed it at the figure before her.

'You! You really are...you're _Santa Claus_? You're _real_?' she asked out loud, but feeling as if she was only thinking it. She felt like she was in that strange state of _knowing_ it was a dream, but feeling it can't be a dream as it was so real.

She blinked a few times just to make sure he was still there. Santa 'ho ho ho'd' gently.

"Yes Jane, it really is me. I'm as real as you are you know. When we landed I had to make a few... _alterations_ to the street...as you can see."

He clicked his fingers and the street lights closest to them came on, and then he clicked them again to turn them off.

Jane watched the lights changing as a child would watch a magic trick. .

She imagined this might be how her Ma would feel if she saw Jesus in Target.

"I've had to alter the traffic signals a little too, so nothing can come down here." he added, pointing towards the other end of the street.

"And of course, _you_ can only see me because you _believe_ " he whispered, "It was fate that led you here...and it explains why you took that shortcut...doesn't it?" he said, seeming to almost look into her soul.

She hadn't told him about the short cut.

Once the initial shock had worn off, and she'd closed her mouth, she opened it again to ask Santa a barrage of questions. Santa was used to it, and let her get it out of her system. She was like a kid in a candy store.

"How do you remember all the kids names? I mean, there must've been millions over the years, how'd you do it? And how'd you fly all around the world in one night and get to all of 'em?" she asked very seriously.

This was something she'd always wondered, and the one thing that, deep down, left a modicum of doubt about the whole 'Santa' thing. Santa himself nodded, he'd been asked this before of course, once or twice.

"Oh, the names are _always_ tricky" he said, nodding earnestly. "but then, I've been a 'Santa in waiting' since I was a child myself...I've had a long time to remember them all... it's just that every year the exam gets that little bit harder...especially at my age.'' he chuckled.

"You have to sit an exam?" Jane sounded surprised.

"I did yes, I may have been on the list but they still have to check it twice, to be sure I make the grade." he replied.

"And as for how I get around the world, well...this baby is faster than she looks you know" he said, patting the gold covered sleigh lovingly.

"But, I wouldn't be able to do any of it without my crew." He lovingly patted one of the reindeer - Jane had no idea which one, just that it definitely wasn't Rudolph.

"And of course, I sprinkle a little magic dust as I go, you know... to slow down time and all" he said, quite matter of fact. Jane just nodded, wide eyed and slack jawed.

And thank goodness he had a plentiful supply, he thought to himself, he'd be needing it now he was running so behind schedule.

Jane pondered his answers for a while, while Santa pondered his predicament.

"So, what's it like at the North Pole?" Jane asked suddenly and it snapped him out of his gloom.

"Very white...you need Polaroids." he replied, as he patted the seat for Jane to get up into the sleigh.

"Okay...which reindeer is your favourite...if you're allowed to have one?" she glanced around at them, it was as if they were talking to each other with their heads bobbing up and down like that.

She couldn't quite get her head around the fact that she was actually up close to Rudolph, and that he _really_ did have an incredibly bright red nose. This was just so bizarre.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I've always rather liked Prancer...second row, left." he whispered, leaning in and his beard tickled Jane's ear _._ "He's sensitive _,_ bless him...so sweet." He clicked his fingers and produced a handful of carrots which he fed to each of them. Jane shook her head in disbelief...again.

"No, I won't tell anyone" she said, incredulous now..."so, are there _really_ a bunch of Elves making all the toys for everyone?" she asked. She found it hard to believe, but then again, she _did_ still believe in the bearded one, and he was apparently standing right next to her, so who was she to question it?

"The wooden toys, yes, though now of course there are strict guidelines for 'ethical construction'...and given that when we started this all those eons ago there weren't nearly as many children compared to now...some of the work is farmed out, sadly...cutbacks, you know?"

Jane did indeed know.

"So, are you like, 2000 years old then?" she asked. Santa laughed out loud with another 'Ho ho ho'.

"No Jane, Santa Claus as you know him is a bit like your president...only a set number of years service, and then you're replaced...this is my last year and then I retire...although I may just be sacked now..."he said sadly, and finished with a sigh. Jane looked shocked.

"Why, what happened? Come to think of it, why _are_ you here, shouldn't you be flying over Tibet or somewhere about now?" she asked, not really sure where Tibet was but she'd heard Maura talk about it.

"Oh shoot...Maura!'' she exclaimed. "Dammit." she looked at her watch. "Well I'm even later now!" she said with a hint of anguish.

Even in wacky dreams like this Jane always thought about Maura.

"Oh dear. It sounds like _you_ have somewhere you have to be Jane..." Santa said, as Jane looked at her watch again. "Do you need some of my magic dust?"

"No... _yes_...well, I guess I have a _few_ minutes spare...but then I really should get home. Christmas is a big deal in our house." Santa rolled his eyes - like it wasn't a big deal for the man they were all waiting for?

He kept his opinion to himself.

"But first, tell me why you're here...please?" she asked, sounding like a small child again. (Which, if she was honest, was exactly how she felt)

"Well, I'll give you the condensed version" and Santa went on to explain the story of how he came to land on 34th Street.

It seemed it all started because of new workplace regulations that came in last year, and meant that for the first time, there had to be at least at one female reindeer in the sleigh herd - up until then it had always been male, regardless of one of them being called 'Vixen'. Santa warned the elders at the North Pole that it was a bad idea, and they were on the slippery slope to trouble, but, the law was passed. This was the 21st century and they had to move with the times. Santa's antiquated ideas on women in the workplace didn't quite fit in with the elders bid to appear more...inclusive.

Even the Easter Bunny was non gender - specific.

Anyway, to cut a very long story short, as he was running out of time, as soon as Vixen arrived she seemed to stir up some old rivalry between Comet and Blitzen.

With the arrival of a female, the two of them went all out to impress her...and in the end it seemed she'd chosen Comet.

For a while everything was fine, Comet and Vixen were the golden couple, and couldn't put a hoof wrong...until Blitzen tried his luck again.

This time he wasn't going to give up so easily, and his persistence paid off. Vixen spent more and more time with her new suitor, much to the annoyance of Comet, and then a few days ago, when the whole of the North Pole was at it's most industrious, it all came to a jealous head with the two males locking horns. Or antlers.

And tonight, when Santa really needed them to all work together as a team, the two of them started at it again and upset the whole herd, and poor young Rudolph couldn't concentrate with all the commotion going on behind him, which sent him spectacularly off course...and now Rudolph has had a crisis of confidence and thinks he's not cut out for all this, and that all the other reindeer laugh and call him names and has said he can't fly and nothing we say can change his mind...and at this rate, the rest of Christmas would have to be cancelled!

He stopped to take a breath as Jane looked at the reindeer - they _did_ all _seem_ a little ansty, but they were reindeer, how would you tell if they were happy or not?

"So, Jane, you're a police officer, _and_ you're an attractive woman - and in your line of work you must be used to domestic arguments...any ideas?" he asked, sounding almost defeated.

"Because as much as I can slow time down, I can't stop it completely...I should be over Amsterdam about now" he muttered, looking at his watch.

He shook his head and leaned against the sleigh. He could really have done with a drink, but Mrs Claus had confiscated his flask, feeling that a small glass of something at almost every home he visited was more than enough.

Jane did feel for him, but didn't care so much for some of his 'outdated' ideas about women. A different generation, she figured.

Mind you, she'd never had two men fighting over her. And poor Rudolph - she understood what it was like for a rookie, with no one to look to for help.

She had a sudden flash of inspiration.

"Santa...I think I know just the guy to help..." and she pressed speed dial on her cell phone.

"He's an animal lover, he's had three wives and a hundred years ago he was a rookie...if _he_ can't help sort this out I don't know who can." she said as she prayed he'd answer.

And after a few rings, he did.

"Hey Korsak...can you meet me at the end of 34th Street as soon as you can? It's kind of an emergency...no, not that kind of emergency...just trust me...oh, and don't worry if the lights are all out...just look for the red ones at the end of the street...I have a feeling you'll see 'em" she added confidently.

She shut off her phone and took a deep breath.

"He's on his way"

Christmas wasn't going to be cancelled, not on her watch, or in her dreams either.

While they waited for Korsak, they sat in the sleigh, with Jane wrapped in a blanket to keep her warm - she was toasty as Santa had put the heater on as well.

She called Maura, to tell her that she was going to be beyond late, but for some reason didn't tell her the truth about why, perhaps because if she told her that on her way home she found Santa Claus and nine reindeer crash landed at the end of the street, _and_ that Christmas was going to be cancelled because of it, then there was every chance that Maura would think Jane was very, very drunk...so she told her she was tied up on a case with Korsak and would be home as soon as she could.

Besides, she was dreaming - Jane could be economical with the truth.

"Tell me about Maura...you obviously love her very much, is she...your girlfriend, your wife?" Santa asked, sounding genuinely interested. It seemed perhaps he was more enlightened than Jane gave him credit for. Jane's face lit up at the mention of the woman who'd stolen her heart.

"She's my girlfriend, I guess, or partner, I'm never sure what I should call her...though I'd like her to be my wife...one day." She looked a little coy suddenly and gave an embarrassed smile. Santa nodded, and paused a while.

"She's my best friend, my soul mate...my everything really. The better part of me I guess you could say..." She gave Santa the quick version of how they'd met at work a few years ago, and how their friendship had turned into romance, and eventually to them living together. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box.

"I got her this for Christmas." she said, opening the box. It was a gold necklace, with a heart shaped diamond pendant. "It comes as a set, and I plan to get the rest of it each birthday and Christmas until it's complete. Each item has a different meaning, and the last one is the ring... I can't afford it all just yet" she said, "but I will." She said and closed the box, putting it safely back in her jacket.

"Well Jane, I don't know Maura, but I'm sure she'll love it...if it comes from the heart, she'll know, and that's really all that matters." Santa said, knowing in _his_ heart that Jane was one of the most sincere people he'd ever met, and that one day, the set would _definitely_ be complete.

As they sat, each thinking about their own loved ones, and Santa fretted about the time, and the fact that he still had a million and one gifts to deliver before he could head home to Mrs Claus, they heard a car coming, and Jane turned to see Korsak heading their way.

"Here he is, it's Dr Dolittle!" she said as she jumped out of the sleigh and went to meet him, still wrapped in the blanket while her jacket dried out.

Korsak slowly got out of his car, not taking his eyes off what he could see in front of him.

Was that?

Is that?

What the _hell_ was in that eggnog?

Jane walked over to him and didn't need to say anything to know what he was thinking.

 _"I know_!" she said "Isn't it amazing?! I tell ya' this is one crazy dream I'm having...but now you're in it too, and we need your help..." she said, and she introduced an open mouthed Korsak to Santa.

"Santa Claus, I'd like you to meet Sergeant Vince Korsak." They shook hands, Korsak's eyes not leaving Santa's.

"How do you do Vincent...another believer!" he said, while Korsak continued to shake his hand in excitement.

"Um...it's an honour to meet you Sir...Jane said it was an emergency...how can I help?" he asked, finally letting go of Santa's hand and admiring the reindeer. As an animal junkie, a full herd of reindeer complete with Christmas livery was a truly impressive sight.

He was like Santa's little groupie.

"Well Sergeant, to cut the same long story even shorter, I have two reindeer behaving like high school jocks, and Rudolph's confidence is shot. I thought he was ready to lead the team, but he's so self conscious about his red nose... I'm afraid this is all a little out of my area..." Santa said with a sigh, and gave him the condensed version of what had happened.

Usually Mrs Claus dealt with domestic disputes, and was particularly good at saying just the right thing, but she was busy back at HQ with the Elves picking and loading for the nights deliveries. Now that he'd touched down on land, he'd broken their connection and was incommunicado until they were airborne again. And unless Rudolf got his act together, there was no chance of them going anywhere.

"Quite the pickle isn't it?" Jane said to Korsak, with a mischievous tone - she may be dreaming, but it was a fun dream to have.

"What do you think Vince, can you convince Rudolph that he's the only man for the job? she asked optimistically.

"It's getting foggy again, they're gonna need that nose..."

Korsak scratched his head. "Well, I don't know if he'll listen, but I can try I guess...will he even understand me? I mean, do they, you know... 'speak' English? Do I actually _talk_ to them?"

This wasn't something he'd ever had to ask before, and probably never would again.

He and Jane both thought what a ridiculous question that must sound out of context, "Do Santa's reindeer speak English?" But somehow, tonight, it didn't sound ridiculous at all.

"In order to pull my sleigh, all of Santa's reindeer have to be multi lingual...as do I. Imagine if we'd come down in, say _...Mongolia_...I might still be there _next_ Christmas if we didn't all know a little Mongolian...might I not?" he answered, very matter of fact.

Korsak couldn't argue with that.

"Don't worry Vincent, you won't need to actually _speak_ with them, you'll all just understand each other" he said to a sceptical looking Vince.

And so it was, that one foggy Christmas Eve in Boston, Sergeant Detective Korsak, the renowned animal lover added 'Reindeer Whisperer' to his resumĕ.

Imagine trying to explain _that_ to the promotions board.

While Korsak talked to the animals, Santa and Jane checked the sleigh for any damage after his forced landing, and talked a bit more about their lives. Jane heard all about Mrs Claus, and Santa heard all about Maura.

The more he listened to Jane talk so lovingly about her doctor, the more he realised how much he wanted to get back to the North Pole and spend time with his wife. This was such a busy time for them, but at the moment they were like sleighs that passed in the night.

Jane understood what he meant - she and Maura had barely seen each other this last couple of weeks, so their time off together was going to be even more special.

For Santa, it was now getting close to panic o'clock. If they didn't get flying again soon then Christmas was going to be a disaster, and Santa faced the prospect of having to explain everything to the elders...

"I wonder how your Sergeant is getting on with my reprobate reindeer..." he said, now sounding worried, and a little impatient.

Time was fast becoming his enemy, and if this didn't work, he was going to have leave some of them behind...something he hadn't yet told Jane. They _should_ be a team, and it'd be slower without them, but if they couldn't behave like adults...

~0~

Sitting with Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, along with Comet, Blitzen and Vixen and somehow communicating telepathically, was singly and undoubtedly the most surreal experience Vince Korsak had ever had while not under the influence of a narcotic.

He listened to all points of view regarding the rivalry between Comet and Blitzen, and then 'talked' with Vixen about how she had apparently played one off against the other, and after much soul searching Comet announced that he couldn't live a lie a minute longer and outed himself by declaring that actually he was madly in love with Prancer but was afraid to say anything in case the herd rejected him.

Vixen said that she knew Comet wasn't interested in her but just wanted to make Blitzen jealous as he was behaving like a macho idiot with his 'bragging rights' feud with Comet.

Prancer was within earshot of all this and his heart almost did a backflip when he heard that Comet was in love with him- Prancer had worshipped Comet from afar for so long but never dared hope it might be reciprocated.

Wow. And Korsak thought _his_ love life was complicated.

As for Rudolph, Korsak told him the story of when Jane first arrived at BPD from the Academy - she was one of only a few female officers in an atmosphere of misogyny and prejudice. It took her years to gain the respect of some of her male colleagues, and that was down to her tenacity, hard work and wanting to become a detective more than anything. She had to work ten times harder than the guys just to be recognised as more than just a pretty face, and endured some pretty rough treatment from her 'colleagues'.

The point was that Rudolph's red nose didn't have to be a burden to him - on the contrary it was his USP and something the rest of the herd could never have.

It set him apart in a special way - on a night like tonight with the fog coming down he was the only one who could guide them. Santa had faith in him, now it was time for him to believe in himself too.

"See Rudy, Jane made Detective, against all the odds...now you can save Christmas _and_ have the respect of the great man himself Santa Claus...the rest of the herd know that they need you too, they're just jealous that's all...that Santa picked you for tonight's trip."

And Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer really couldn't argue with that.

~0~

The snow was starting to come down harder when Vince returned to the sleigh. He had a smile on his face, so Santa hoped it was good news.

Korsak looked very pleased with himself as he filled in Santa and Jane with all that had transpired a few minutes ago.

Best of all, Rudolph was ready to guide them again.

Jane said it sounded like a weirder than usual episode of Jerry Springer.

Santa said that perhaps now Prancer will calm Comet down a little, but that more importantly they can finally can get flying again.

He handed Jane her coat that he'd been drying out for her.

"Thank you for everything Jane, we'd still be stuck here if you hadn't come." Jane smiled and tried to stifle a yawn.

"It's been a pleasure Sir, but I think I need to get back to Maura and get some sleep...safe trip all of you."

Santa then shook Korsak's hand vigorously in gratitude.

"Thank you Vincent, you and Jane may well have saved Christmas, and also saved me the indignity of being the first Santa to be fired...I owe you both a huge debt of thanks." he said.

"Oh, trust me Santa, this has been the best Christmas present ever" Korsak said to him as he patted Rudolph and said goodbye to him.

Rudolph nodded to Korsak and took a deep breath. He looked round to check that everyone was ready and on his nod, the sleigh surged forward with the entire herd in perfect unison.

Within seconds they were airborne again and heading out into the foggy night.

They headed straight on, but Rudolph turned expertly to the left so that they then flew back right over Jane and Korsak...

"Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!"

~0~

 **Christmas morning.**

When Jane woke up it was without Maura and to the quiet sound of music coming from the lounge. As she came to she realised it was Christmas Day, but had no idea how long she'd slept, only that she felt refreshed and now wide awake.

As if on cue, Maura came in with some coffee and croissants - a special treat as it was Christmas. She was wearing only one of Jane's white shirts and a Santa hat, and looked more adorable than ever.

That was certainly one way to wake Jane up.

"Good morning sleepyhead...Merry Christmas" Maura said as she placed breakfast on the bedside table and slid back into bed. She kissed Jane and handed her a mug of coffee.

"I thought you were never going to wake up, do you have any idea how long you've been asleep for?" she asked as Jane took a sip.

Her recollection of last night was hazy, but she remembered being with Korsak for some of it.

"I guess it must've been a while, I was so tired when I left work, I don't remember much after that...except for the craziest dream just before I woke up!" she added with a grin as she had a small stretch.

"You've slept for almost _ten_ hours, you were so out of it I pretty much had to put you to bed last night" Maura said to an amazed Jane.

"Ten hours? _Really_?" she exclaimed. "Wow, and I didn't wake up once! That's some kind of record I think" she added.

"So you don't remember Korsak finding you asleep in the car at the station parking garage and driving you home?" Maura asked in surprise. Jane shook her head.

"No! Really? I remember saying goodnight to Korsak yes, but not much after that." she said.

It was as if she'd slept so hard it had almost wiped her memory of last night.

"But I've gotta tell you, I must've needed it because now I feel great!" she added.

"Merry Christmas Maura..." she said as she leaned across to kiss her.

"Merry Christmas Jane."

"Ok, time for our stockings!" Jane said excitedly and she leaped out of bed to get them...

~0~

Later that day, after a family gathering for lunch at Jane and Maura's, the ladies were now enjoying the peace and quiet of an empty house.

The only sounds to be heard were the gentle scratching of Jo, the occasional shuffle from Bass and the dishwasher humming in the background.

After the noisy and hectic fun of a Rizzoli and Isles Christmas celebration it was a welcome relief to have the house to themselves again, and they were sitting on the sofa with a drink, watching the lights twinkling on the tree and just enjoying that wonderful feeling of doing absolutely nothing.

After a few minutes Maura remembered they still had a couple of presents they had saved for later and selflessly made the arduous journey across to the tree...and then struggled back to the couch.

Perfume and lingerie were unwrapped, and admired and saved for later.

Jane then opened the last one from Maura - a lovely watch that Jane had admired months ago, but that was well beyond her own price range.

She thanked Maura with a kiss and then watched as her girlfriend carefully undid her last gift from Jane.

Maura smiled as she saw the diamond pendant and gently lifted it from the box...and as she did she let out a gasp as the matching ring shone out from underneath the cushion.

As Maura took it out and looked quizzically at Jane, Jane looked at it in disbelief - she hadn't bought the ring yet, and she was sure she'd remember if she had.

"Jane?" Maura said looking into the Detective's eyes in wonder.

Time seemed to be slowing to a stop...

Wait a minute...

Jane could now vividly remember her dream from last night as if it was still fresh, and the conversation she had about Maura's present with 'Santa Claus'

She heard a slight rustle on the tree as if a breeze had wafted over it and as she looked up she saw a sparkling glass bauble with Santa's face on it, which she'd _swear_ she saw give her a wink...

Blinking, she smiled to herself - it all made sense now, and she wondered if Korsak remembered anything about last night? He hadn't mentioned it.

"Santa Claus, you old romantic..." she whispered as she gently took the ring back from Maura.

In that moment time was suddenly restored and Maura was now looking at Jane - who happened to have a very sparkly diamond ring in her hand, and a hopeful look in her eyes...

"Maura Isles...will you marry me?"

~0~

 _ **Merry Christmas everyone.**_

 **~0~**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and the affectionate nod to Miracle on 34th Street, my favourite Christmas movie.**


End file.
